1. Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to 1-T DRAMs (dynamic random access memories) and methods of forming such semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, electrical characteristics such as an off-current (Ioff), a subthreshold slope, etc. of transistors may be degraded. As a result, a single gate transistor, a double gate transistor including a FinFET, a transistor having a gate all around structure, etc., have been developed. Also, in order to improve the density of a DRAM having a typical 1-T-1C (1 transistor-1 capacitor), research on a 1-T DRAM having one transistor is being conducted.